


Just A Nightmare

by Nightshade40



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS: Los Angeles, Supernatural, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dog Tags, Elemental Magic, Experimentation, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, On Hiatus, Permanent Injury, Self-Harm, Self-Sacrifice, Suicide, Torture, Trust, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade40/pseuds/Nightshade40
Summary: hey everyone I am kinda running out of ideas and so until I get the ideas back then I will currently focus on other stories. this one popped into my head and I won't know where all my stories will go. Still I hope you enjoy them :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone I am kinda running out of ideas and so until I get the ideas back then I will currently focus on other stories. this one popped into my head and I won't know where all my stories will go. Still I hope you enjoy them :)

_Is it worth to keep up the act? Should I just give up? No one would notice me gone though maybe after a few weeks they would notice._ Blood dripped down as the knife cut the wrists with the hand shaking.  _I'm sorry for being a disappointment to you even when you say I'm not. In the end it needs to be like this._ He faintly heard the sound of shouting then he looked up at the door opening and he saw the one keeping him prisoner. His eyes flickered to a pair of scared ones and then his eyes hardened then a growl sounded. _No matter what I can't let him escape._ A snarl was heard as a shape lunged followed by shouting and blood falling to the ground. Gunshots were fired before two shapes fell to the floor followed by more gunshots and snarls. There was silence before it was broken by names being called and the sound of running along with doors opening.  _I guess this is the end._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no ships yet because still working on chapters and no idea what the ships will be. Will post ships once i'm sure. Hope you enjoy anyway

Brown eyes glared at the two men as one stood to the side and the other was circling then a growl was heard. The third man was laying on his side watching as the two men and large feline waited. The man with the knife attacked the feline first who fought back but got hit against a wall causing the feline to hiss. The feline swiped with it's claws making the men back away then it ran with the three men following but the feline was too fast.  
"shoot it! kill it!", shouted the man with the knife as the large feline ran into a room and shots were fired. They heard a crash and ran in only to see that the large feline was gone along with the war dog tags and a large window was broken. Looking around the room showed that many glass cages were destroyed as well.  
"which experiment was it? how many are missing?", barked the man with the knife and saw the other men hesistate before one scientist approached him with a nervous look.  
"sir it was experiment 214 that helped all the others escape. Experiment 214 has a combination of many animals and has developed some abilities which we didn't have time to research", explained the scientist. Soon everyone was being ordered to find the experiments including 214.


	3. Chapter 3

Felix heard of the famous escape of experiment 214, experiment 230 and many others when he was eight years old in 1998. The escape had been on the news everywhere with the scientists saying on how dangerous they were. He didn't believe it for a second and his parents made their statement clear from the glare at the TV by his father. Felix's mother switched the channel over to something else but Felix didn't care about that. His father said that it might have been six that escaped and Felix wanted to meet the escapees. 

When he was 10 he came across a creature that he thought was beautiful: it was a large cat with, snowy white fur, it's body was stocky, deep chested, short-legged and slightly small, it's eyes dark brown, it's muzzle short, tears streaks running from the corner of it's eyes and run down the nose to the mouth. the big cat was covered in a mixture of spots and rosettes. On it's side was a pair of large black wings. The fur was long, soft and fluffy. Around it's neck was three tags: two dog tags and the third was a tag that said experiment 214.  
"I'm lost, and scared. could you please lead me to my parents?", said Felix feeling worried then the cat chuffed and laid down. carefully he climbed on it's back then the creature got up and began sniffing Felix's pants then began walking. As the feline walked Felix began talking to it and noticed that it was listening so Felix continued to talk about his family, his games, his life, his school, his toys, and even random stuff yet the feline listened. They arrived at Felix's home where his parents came running out and stared at their son on the back of a unknown creature. Felix seeing his parents got off when his friend laid down then he ran to them with a smile. Felix's dad approached the large cat carefully and grabbed onto the tags then froze when a growl sounded. Soon the large feline had ran off even as Felix shouted for it to come back. 

Felix was 12 when he began asking questions especially with the dog tags that he was given by his parents. One tag said Experiment 214 while the second tag had a name and he swore to give the dog tag back though he didn't know how. The bullies at his school left him alone when the feline that he met a while ago had frightened them then the feline had left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original song is Human by Christina Perri. I just changed a few words that's all. It's suppose to be what a experiment is thinking.

I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that’s what you want  
Be your number one  
I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that’s what you ask  
Give you all I am

I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it

But I’m only a experiment  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I’m only a experiment  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I’m only a experiment, yeah

I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that’s what you need  
Be your everything

I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it

But I’m only a experiment  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I’m only a experiment  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I’m only a experiment, yeah

I’m only a experiment  
I’m only a experiment  


I can take so much  
Until I’ve had enough

‘Cause I’m only a experiment  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I’m only a experiment  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
‘Cause I’m only a experiment, yeah


	5. Chapter 5

In the year 2001 Jack met the same creature only with another creature. The second creature was a canine that resembled a wolf with a tail curled over the back, there was white stripes on the body, the fur was the color of night sky, long and it's ears pointed. The muzzle was long square-cut with strong jaws. The eyes were a beautiful silver-grey color. Both the feline and canine were play fighting so Jack took a photo feeling surprised when he looked at it but when he looked up again only to see the two creatures gone. He decided to keep the photo but wanted to show his parents. They made him promise not to tell anyone or show the photo which Jack promised though he didn't understand why and he wouldn't until a few years later. 

Mark was feeling irrated while on the journey with Wade, Bob, Tyler, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin and Eragorn. Mark was irrated due to Boromir, Gimli and Eragorn. Aragorn was the twin of Eragorn but he didn't like his twin not like Elladan and Elrohir or Fred and George Weasley. Aragorn hated Eragorn because when Aragorn had returned to Rivendell a few years ago he was rejected by his twin due the fact that he had become a experiment. Aragorn had fled in fear and ran to Mark who had quickly calmed him down and took the former ranger in. Mark had stated: Boromir was too arrogant, Gimli too proud and Eragorn too cocky. The three didn't like that.

The Fellowship are walking up the snowy slopes of the mountain. Frodo stumbles, falls and rolls back down the slope. They were making their way through the Pass of Caradhras.  
Aragorn ran to catch the hobbit.  
"Frodo", said Aragorn picking him up.  
Frodo brushes the snow off himself, and notices that the Ring is no longer handing round his neck. Further up the mountain the Ring is picked up on its chain. Frodo looks concerned. Boromir holds the Ring dangling in front of his face in awe. Gandalf turns around. Everyone looks concerned  
"Boromir", said Eragorn with a warning tone.  
"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing", said Boromir raising his hand to touch the ring dangling on the chain. The chain was suddenly snatched waking him from his isolation and he saw Mark walking over to Frodo and holding out the chain. Frodo took it gratefully then everyone continued climbing. 

The Fellowship struggle around the side of the mountain, through deep snow, strong winds and heavy snowfall. As the Fellowship struggle on, the hobbits being carried by Aragorn and Boromir who are thigh deep in the snow, Legolas lightly walks across the snow past them to the head of the line. He listens as he hears echos on the wind.  
"there is a foul voice on the wind", said Legolas with confusion. Mark had shifted into his creature form with Tyler.  
"It's Saruman!", shouted Gandalf to everyone.  
A mighty crack is heard overhead, and great chunks of rock fall down from the mountain top, narrowly missing them. Aragorn said to go back but Gandalf refused and began chanting back. A great streak of lightning hits the top of the mountain above the Fellowship and an avalanche of snow rains down on top of them, burying them underneath it. Moments later Legolas emerges from the snow. He looks around to see the others emerge. At the edge Mark and Tyler were pulling Wade in his animal form up. Frodo decided that everyone was to go through the Mines of Moria.


	6. Chapter 6

The Fellowship walk through a misty, rocky valley where there was lots of rocks, pebbles and some water. In front of them a great sheer flat cliff face appears.  
"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed", said Gimli rather proudly though he went silent when Gandalf spoke.  
"Yes Gimli! Their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten!"  
"why doesn't that surprise me?", muttered Legolas before going silent at Aragorn's annoyed look. Frodo stumbles and his foot slips into the edge of a lake. He looks around worried. The Fellowship continue to walk on. Gandalf stops and rubs his hand over a smooth part of the wall.

A while has passed with Gandalf having no luck only getting annoyed and unfortunately Pippin was often the one that the wizard snapped at. Wade, Tyler and Bob were leaning against a wall. Gandalf walks up to the door and tries to push it.  
"What're you going to do then?", asked Pippin and Gandalf snapped at him.  
"Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took! and if that does not shatter them and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words."  
"GANDALF", shouted Mark giving the wizard a glare and nudging Pippin away.

The Fellowship are sitting waiting for Gandalf to come up with the right words. They sit around on the rocks. Gandalf mutters. Aragorn is helping Sam remove the baggage from Bill the pony while Merry starts throwing rocks into the lake. Pippin joins him only to be grabbed by Aragorn.  
"don't disturb the water", he said softly. Eragorn, Boromir and Mark join him to watch the water as ripples start to appear. Frodo suddenly stands up and looks at the door's writing.The ripples on the water turn to waves. Pippin looks worried. The ripples move towards the shore and Frodo and Gandalf solve the riddle. Gandalf says the answer then a great crack is heard and the doors swing open. Gandalf chuckles. Gimli removes his pipe from his mouth and looks round. The Fellowship get up as Gandalf leads the way through the doors, placing a crystal in the top of his staff. Aragorn looks backwards at the lake before entering. 

Sometime later some tenticles grabbed Frodo ans pulled him to the water then dangled the hobbit in the air. Legolas appears and fires an arrow at it, but the creature does not let go. Aragorn, Mark, Eragorn and Boromir slash at the tenticles, cutting them off, but more appear. Frodo is drawn into the center where a body appears and a huge gaping mouth with great teeth. He screams. Boromir cuts through a tenticle, Aragorn cuts through the tenticle holding Frodo. Frodo falls and Boromir catches him then goes running to the mine followed by the others.  
"Legolas!", calls Aragorn running past. Legolas fires an arrow into the creature's body. It groans and backs off momentarily. The Fellowship hurry through the door with the creature following them. Mark shifted then tackled Legolas as the water crearure tears at the doorway, bringing it crashing down and blocking the entrance. There was nothing but darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone I got news! I'm considering stopping this story but I am not entirely sure yet. Also A Wolf's Trust and Fallen Star are coming back! Currently working on the stories but they should be back very soon. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this story/chapter and take care!


	7. Chapter 7

In the dark, Gandalf lights his staff showing the Fellowship looking nervous and uneasy. He pointed his light at Mark who was panting even as he stood in his human form standing a bit distance away.  
"We now have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world", said Gandalf as he walks off leading the way. "Quietly now, its a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."  
They walk through great caverns, over narrow bridges and through disused mines, with abandoned ladders, and chains. Gandalf stops as he notices silvery white lines in the rockface and gently touches them.He shines his staff into the cavern below and everyone looks down in awe at the intense abandoned mines. They continue to climb up some very steep steps. Pippin slips on them  
"Pippin", said Merry pushing his friend up.  
They reach a junction with three doorways in front of them. Gandalf looks around him puzzled. They ended up lost. The fellowship sit down to wait, whilst Gandalf smoking his pipe tries to decide which way to go.  
"are we lost?", asked Pippin seeing Mark in his animal form purring while Wade in his animal form licked the white fur.  
"have faith in Gandalf", said Aragorn watching his friends awell. Fotunately the wizard ended up remembering and began leading the way with his staff. They come out of the passageway into a great cavern with many columns arising from floor to ceiling. Gandalf brightened his staff again letting more light. A huge cavern is revealed, filled with ornate columns stretching as far as the eye can see.  
"Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf", said Gandalf. Everyone looked amazed at the sight.

They walk through the center of the magnificient city.Suddenly Gimli spots a room in front of them and runs towards it followed by Mark hoping to stop the Dwarf. The hobbits, Gandalf, Boromir, Eragorn and Legolas looked shocked at how fast their feline friend had ran.  
"Gimli! Mark!", shouted Gandalf before everyone was running after them.  
Gimli kneels in front of the tomb in the centre of the room. The rest of the Fellowship follow him in. Gandalf walks up to the tomb and reads the Dwarven rhunes inscripted upon it.  
"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. Its as I feared", said Gandalf sadly. Gimli cries. Gandalf notices a skeleton next to the tomb holding a large book. He passes his hat and staff to Pippin and picks it up. Pages fall out of it. Gandalf blows off the dust.  
"we can not linger here", whispered Legolas.  
"They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, Drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming.  
Pippin reaches out a hand to touch the arrow in a skeleton's hand. Its head falls off and into the well, bouncing off the walls. Gandalf turns around swiftly as the whole skeleton, and the chains it holds fall into the well. It bounces down, echoes are heard throughout the mines. Pippin grimaces. Everyone holds their breath, but nothing is heard. Aragorn and Boromir breathe a sigh of relief. Gandalf races to shout but a glare from Mark warned him. 

A drum is heard. The drums get louder and faster. Everyone looks around. Sam looks at Frodo's sword.  
"Frodo!", said Sam and Frodo unsheaths his sword which is glowing blue. A screeching is heard.  
"Orcs!", exclaimed Legolas in disgust. Boromir runs to the doors.Two arrows fly past his head, narrowly missing him, and stick into the door.  
"get back! stay close to Gandalf!", said Aragorn running over to the doors while Eragorn pushes the hobbits to Gandalf. Gandalf puts his arms around them. Boromir shuts the doors quickly. Aragorn comes to help him barr it shut.  
"They have a cave troll", said Boromir sarcastically. Legolas throws axes to them to barr the door. Gandalf draws his sword. The hobbits copy. The doors are being battered. Gimli gets up on Balin's tomb.  
"Agh! Let them come There's one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath", said Gimli ready to fight.


	8. Chapter 8

Wade, Tyler and Bob stood near Gandalf and the hobbits protectively as Mark growled. Aragorn and Legolas have their bows drawn. Boromir stands with his sword at the ready. As the door is battered down, Legolas fires an arrow through a hole in it. An orc screeches. Aragorn fires an arrow. The door is broken down and orcs run in. The fellowship fight off the orcs with arrows, swords and animal forms. Sam suddenly pauses in the fight. Aragorn looks over to the door as a cave troll, enters, a broken chain around his neck, bashing the walls with his fists. It roars. Legolas fires an arrow into its chest. It sees Sam and raises its club above his head to strike Sam. Sam dives through its legs, confusing it. It turns and follows it. Eragorn and Boromir pulls on the chain around its neck.  
"Pull", called Eragorn.  
The troll stumbles backwards and swings around to face them. Boromir is still holding the chain, when the troll grabs hold of it and uses it to fling him against a wall. An orc advances on the dazed Boromir. Aragorn throws a knife into its neck. Boromir looks at him. Aragorn nods. The troll smashes its club into the tomb, causing Gimli to fall to the ground. Sam, Merry and Pippin hide behind a pillar. The troll continues to swipe with its club, sending orcs flying and Gimli to the ground. Legolas stands in front of it, two arrows loaded in his bow and fires, sending it stumbling. Gandalf fights the orcs with sword and staff. Legolas from on a platform fights off some orc. The troll heads for him, swinging his chain at him. Legolas ducks and weaves to avoid it. The chain wraps itself around a pillar. Legolas stands on the chain, then nimbly walks up it to the trolls head. He stands on its shoulders and fires an arrow into its head. The troll screams and reaches for Legolas who nimbly jumps down. The chain snaps, leaving just a collar. 

Meanwhile Sam fights the orcs, hitting them on the head with his frying pan. Wade, Bob and Tyler lunged at Orcs sinking their teeth in and ripping them.  
"Think I am getting the hang of this", muttered Sam seeing Wade, Bob and Tyler rip several Orcs from the corner of his eye.  
The troll finds Merry, Pippin and Frodo. They look at it in horror. Merry and Pippin run to one side as the troll smashes his club down. Aragorn shouts to Frodo admist the fight.  
"Frodo!"  
Frodo hides behind a pillar. The troll's face appears around the pillar sniffing. Aragorn fights his way over to Frodo. The troll goes around to the other side of the pillar as Frodo sidles around it. As Frodo sidles around, once the troll is gone, he breathes a sigh of relief. Suddenly the troll's face appears in front of him and roars. Frodo stumbles back into a corner. The troll reaches out and grabs him by the foot, dragging him along. The troll suddenly let go and Aragorn pulled him up. Frodo saw Mark had stabbed the troll with the sword and was buying them time. The sword appeared to be made of fire with a mix of blue and red flames.  
"come on Frodo", whispered Aragorn leading him away from the sight of winged cat and troll fighting. Frodo followed him trying to avoid Orcs though he managed to kill those that came across him and Aragorn. They hear a yowl behind them followed by a roar. "just ignore them", said Aragorn gently pushing him further from the troll.  
He called Merry, Sam and Pippin over so they were with Frodo. By now he could see dead bodies and blood everywhere leaving only the troll who was now going around with a limp but no Mark. Shifting into his canine form he ran and jumped trying to attack the neck. Tyler and Bob had joined him while Wade attacked injured foot. The troll's club hit Wade sending him flying into a wall with a yelp. Something flashed by and took Wade's place. Aragorn, Eragorn, Tyler, Wade, Bob, Mark, Gimli, Gandalf and Boromir were fighting the troll. Legolas stands in front of the troll and draws an arrow and fires it directly into its mouth. The troll groans and stumbles.  
"we need to get out of here", snapped Legolas who no one argued with. Gandalf looks around as he hears more screeches behind them and shadows approaching. They had to make their way to a bridge now.


	9. Chapter 9

The Fellowship run out of the tomb area, orcs swarm behind them. The glance around themselves to see thousands of orcs chasing them, climbing out of cracks in the floor, out of the roof and down the great columns. Eventually they are forced to stop, completely surrounded by orcs. They hold their weapons out before them.  
Then a great roar is heard from a archway, which glows red. The orcs look round worried. The roar is heard again, the orcs screech in terror and scatter. Gimli grins. A low roar is heard again and the glowing red draws nearer.  
"what is this new Devilmant?", asked Boromir to Gandalf.  
Gandalf closes his eyes and thinks hard, as if he is dreading telling what is there. As he open his eyes, the red glow covers the entrance path of columns in front of them.  
"A balrog, a demon of the ancient world. Its foe is beyond any of you RUN!", said Gandalf gravely.  
They run as fast as they can, leaving the cavern of columns. Boromir races head, down some steps, but suddenly finds the steps end above a great chasm. He teeters on the edge trying not to fall, Legolas runs up behind him and pulls him back away from the edge. Gandalf stumbles in last. The narrow bridge gaps the two sides of the great chasm. A roar is heard behind them as the red firey glow draws closer. 

They turn to the right and run down the steps in front of them, which wind their way to the Bridge. Suddenly they reach a break, a gap in the staircase, which is too wide to step over. Legolas nimbly jumps the gap and looks expectantly at the others. Gandalf looks puzzled. They hear a roar again behind them as the roof above starts to crumble.  
"Gandalf!", called Legolas beckoning.  
Gandalf jumps over the gap to join Legolas. Arrows fire out of the air, narrowly missing Boromir and the hobbits. Legolas turns, aims one arrow and shoots the orc firing directly in the head. Boromir took Merry and Pippin under each arm and jumps with them. As he does so, a greater chunk of the steps they were standing on, falls away. Eragorn watched as Bob, Wade and Tyler jump over safely in their animal forms. Eragorn jumped after then turned to see Aragorn push Gimli to jumping. Legolas continues to aim at the orcs firing at them, killing them. Gimli takes a mighty leap and lands teetering on the other side. Tyler in human form reaches out to stop him falling, grabbing his beard  
"Mind the beard!", he said as Tyler pulled him up. Suddenly more of the steps they have just left fall away. Aragorn and Mark pull Frodo to safety further up the steps and clings onto the stairs as a great portion of them fall into the chasm. The gap now, is too wide to jump. The rest of the Fellowship look worried. Frodo wobbles on his feet before grabbing Mark's fur which relaxed him a bit. Legolas, Wade, Bob and Tyler looked worried. Aragorn grabs Frodo's back with his teeth to hold the hobbit.

The doorway entrance behind them glows red. A great roar comes from just behind it. The doorway and roof above crumble, and a great chunk of rock falls from the roof, into the staircase behind Aragorn, Mark and Frodo, creating another great gap. They are now isolated on the staircase. The column on which this part of the staircase is, begins to crack and the staircase sways.The staircase on which they are standing continues to sway from side to side. Everyone looks frightened. Aragorn and Frodo watched as Mark began leaning forward a bit then they followed suit. The staircase sways then falls forward towards the rest of the Fellowship. Aragorn, Mark and Frodo jump. Legolas grabs hold of Aragorn, Boromir of Frodo and Tyler of Mark. As they run down the remaining staircase, the part of the staircase they were standing on collapses completely, falling into the chasm.  
They run onto another room. The whole place is now in flames.

They run past Gandalf, who turns towards the growing flames. From out of the midst of the flames a great black, winged creature with a horned head appears. He roars at Gandalf, breathing fire from his mouth. It walks after them with great strides, as one by one, the Fellowship cross the narrow bridge, Gandalf taking up the rear. Half way across the bridge, he stops and turns to face the Balrog. The balrog stretches its wings and draws itself up to full height in front of Gandalf.  
"I am the Servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor", chanted the wizard.  
The balrog reaches down and draws its sword in front of Gandalf, and holds it high above its head.  
"The dark fire will not avail you. Flame of Udun!"  
The balrog brings its sword down upon Gandalf who protects himself with his staff, bringing a crash and flash of great light. It drops its sword and roars at Gandalf. Aragorn barks at Mark who took to the air flapping his wings. Neither the balrog or Gandalf noticed him.  
"Go ack to the shadow!".  
The balrog puts out a cloven foot onto the bridge. He wields a great fiery whip above its head.  
"You shall not pass!", shouted Gandalf as he raises his sword and staff above his head and brings his staff down hard upon the Bridge. The balrog snorts at him, raises his whip and takes another step forward. As he does so, the Bridge collapses and the balrog falls into the chasm. Gandalf grunts and turns to walk away. As he does so, the tail end of the balrog's whip snakes up and around his ankle, dragging him down. He clings onto the edge of the bridge. Frodo dashes towards him, but Tyler holds him back. Mark had dived then grabbed Gandalf's arm then began backing up while flapping his wings trying to use some force to bring the wizard up.  
"Gandalf!", cried out Frodo watching the scene. Gandalf tries to hold on by his fingertips while Mark tried pulling him up. Arrows were flying at them from Orcs. Gandalf looks at them for the last time.  
"Fly you fools!", he said before he loses his grip and falls forcing Mark to let go or he would be dragged down. Mark remained in the air staring in shock while faintly hearing Frodo scream. Everyone had to leave. Landing on the bridge the feline turned then ran after the others. They run outside, leaving Moria. The Fellowship all collapse heartbroken, the hobbits are crying, Legolas looks forlorn, Boromir hugs a angry Gimli, Eragorn looked lost, Wade and Tyler ran to Mark who followed. Aragorn wipes his sword.  
"Bob, Legolas get the hobbits up", ordered Aragorn gently pulling Sam up. Heads turned when they heard Wade call Mark's name making Aragorn and Bob run over. 

The feline had a arrow in his left wing and right back leg. Aragorn removed both arrows then ripped some strips off and used water to wet it. After washing it he bandaged the arrow wounds. He also noticed some cuts and bruises but he couldn't tell the full list of injuries. He reminded himself to get everyone checked out.  
"the sooner we get moving then the sooner we can get help", snapped the former ranger. No one argued as Aragorn now leads the remaining Fellowship away from the rocky hills. He runs ahead across a stream and stops, looking down at woodland below and smiles.


End file.
